1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery coupling method and a battery coupling device for coupling or connecting a support member to a battery cell for supporting the battery cell.
2. Background Information
In recent years, in battery cells used in various types of batteries such for a vehicle battery, solar cells, or electronic equipment cells, a group of electrodes representing a battery element is sealed by an exterior or outer member comprised of a deformable and flexible laminate sheet. An electrode terminal is led to the outside of the battery cell from the outer member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73510 A). In the battery cell described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73510 A, a frame member (support member) is coupled to a part at which the electrode lead is placed. By stacking and connecting each frame member, which is coupled to a plurality of battery cells, each cell member will be supported.